


Raven Lines

by RunningDeerPath



Series: Raven Lines [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Arachnophobia, Betrayal, Cursed Ones, Death of Characters, Emotional, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Ghosts, Ghouls, Goblins, History, Immortal, Magic, Medium - Freeform, Monsters, Murder, Mystery, Other, Paranormal, Psychic, Reincarnation, Romance, Sad, Spells & Enchantments, Spiritual & Otherworld, The Witch Trials, Vampires, Visions, Warlocks, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, Witches/Warlocks War, Zombies, coulrophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningDeerPath/pseuds/RunningDeerPath
Summary: I am so happy to share my new story with you all :)This story is about a witch named Margaret Stone - "Maggie", who is frozen at the age of 21 after being cursed during the Salem witches trial in 1692. Most of the Stone clan was destroyed. The curse gave two gifts. The first gift: A blessing - Immortality. For now. The second gift: A promise - A promise that the curse creator that saved her would let her live until the time came for her blood to be paid back. That's including draining all her magic.To be saved from death and be at someone's debt, and to have to repay with magic and death is the cruelest curse a witch or warlock could put on anyone.For 326 years, Maggie has been living in fear and waiting every October 23 for the curse creator to come for her and finally reveal their identity.This year, October 23 came and went again but just when she thinks death may never come........ the clock began to tick at midnight.





	Raven Lines

_Time...._

_It's a common fear;_

_Even if you are given eternity._

_Time doesn't heal;_

_Eternity is no blessing._

 

~

 

**October 23**

 

* * *

I checked the clock again for the millionth time today now, taking a break from pacing back and forth in my room.

"Almost midnight." I exhaled.

I lit my candle on my desk. I take a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scents of chamomile, soothing lavender, and ylang-ylang.

"It's almost over." I tell myself.

I have spent so many years avoiding anything and everything on this one day of the year. If I could erase the twenty-third of October, I would in a heart beat.

_Magic can only go so far...._

The storm from earlier brought in a painful chill in the air. The wind hummed a sad song. The moon and stars are hidden behind the fast-moving clouds. It's so dark tonight. The neighborhood looks abandoned. Nobody came to light the lanterns.

_One of the things that I love about my neighborhood is the old street lamps that have to be lit by-hand with a long-lighter. They was restored sometime in the late nineties. They are so beautiful at night._

Without the lanterns, you can barely see anything in the night. Not even Ernie, the ghost that roams the streets and sings bluegrass songs all day and night is nowhere to be seen. It's too quiet without his velvet voice.

I glanced over at my clock and breathed out in relief. It felt like I been holding my breath in my lungs for hours.

_Midnight._

_Finally._

I took a sip of my tea that was now lukewarm. What little warmth was left still made me smile.

_It's over._

_You are fine._

_Nothing happened._

_Nothing will happen._

_After three-hundred and twenty-six years, something would had happened by now if it was going to happen._

I took a bigger sip of my tea and blew out the candle. I quickly shut off my lights and jumped into my bed, wrapping myself up like a burrito in four blankets. I was excited that I got through the twenty-third but also slightly nauseated from all the anxiety. I knew it was going to take awhile for my brain to shut off. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the wind.

_It's time to let go of the fears._

_It's time to let go of the past._

_It's time to let go of October twenty-third._

 

 

 


End file.
